


Wordless

by Qu-ko (Qu_the_Mighty)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu_the_Mighty/pseuds/Qu-ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But still he doesn't speak up. Short IVRyo smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

It’s nothing more and nothing less than a needy press of flesh: hunger, thirst, gulping, swallowing. Sating, if they’re very lucky, but it isn’t so much about the sating.  
  
IV has been with his share of women — some, jealous fools all of them, would say _more_ than his share — and so he knows, is precisely aware of, all the ways in which this is different. And oh, there are the obvious ways, the crude differences, but there is so much more to notice. The thickness of the scent in the air between them, dark and dusky. The size of Ryouga’s shoulders, the force of his body and the weight of it as it presses him up against the wall. The firmness of the flesh beneath his hands, hard angles and lines where there would be supple curves.  
  
The silence before, an intent look all he needs to know what’s coming. The silence after, his own labored breathing the only sound in the room. No wasted conversation, no wasted _words_. No promises and no pretty lies.  
  
In its own way, it’s nice. IV appreciates it, especially for the change it makes from his usual game. But occasionally, when he is alone, feeling the cold surface of the wall against his shoulder blades in the aftermath, IV feels something else that he appreciates slightly less.

Their couplings have a most definite pattern. Without fail they seem to follow particularly heated arguments and particularly difficult duels. Perhaps things that are so charged on adrenaline just demand something equally as affirming, and he’s here, warm, _convenient_.  
  
Silent.  
  
The truth is, most of the women he slept with earlier in his career were as a rebellion. Rebelling against his father’s influence and the future laid out so darkly before him, rebelling against everything his family stood for. But even then, he never took a man into his bed nor entered the room of another man. He isn’t sure why he does it now, why it feels as natural as breathing (the women sometimes felt awkward, forced, like a very labored form of masturbation; only the special ones felt like this), why he keeps doing what he thought was only one wild moment’s wild whim.  
  
The part afterward is anticlimactic. No pillow talk, no acknowledgement; Ryouga pulls out, rests his forehead briefly on IV’s shoulder, breathing and recovering strength for an instant before he pushes himself to his feet and staggers to gather clothing and go about his business. He doesn’t mind these few seconds, only minds the hasty retreat despite all logic to the contrary. It pulls at him, tempts him, but still he doesn’t speak up.  
  
And Rio will pretend not to notice her brother’s rumpled spontaneity or the peculiar scent on him, though with he is sure she will. He is sure she always does. This time, like every other, she says nothing as the ritual walk of shame comes and goes. But he can feel her eyes on him as he leaves, weary and displeased.  
  
…Or perhaps the accusing aura he imagines from her is more reflective of his own conflicted feelings than whatever Rio thinks of him. If only she would say something, anything at all, IV is certain he would feel better.  
  
Ryouga is not the only one who is silent when they are together, and he knows that silence must mean something when it comes from him. (When has he ever found it difficult to speak? When has he ever been at a loss for quick, clever words?)

But the silence will continue, as their couplings continue. It is a part of the relationship they do not have. After all, what could they possibly say to one another, when it’s hard enough just to look the other man in the eye?


End file.
